


A Wonderful Wedding

by Boogers1108



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogers1108/pseuds/Boogers1108
Summary: A Wedding can be such a beautiful thing.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 9





	A Wonderful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chadverse fanfic! Inspired by Hadithi and suf-fering on tumblr!

Star sat at his table, chewing on his Tasty Tiger cereal as the soft pouring of rain could be heard from outside the house. The raindrops tapped against the windows like little fingers as Star raised the spoon to his mouth before taking another bite of the sugary cereal. As he crunches down his food, his eyes drift to his left to see the faint glow of diamond laying on the couch next to him. Atop him laid Connie, fast asleep as she gently rested against Diamond, who had his big, comfy arms gently wrapped around her belly as he held her close. Star swallows his final bite before picking up his bowl and the cereal box. 

Moving over to the sink, he sets the cereal box next to the sink before positioning the bowl below the tap before turning the cold handle to allow a stream of water to flow into the bowl. After a rinse, he sighs and sets the bowl on a nearby towel to allow it to dry off before turning the water off. Looking back to grant himself one final look at Diamond and Connie, the sad human gives a depressed smile before heading upstairs to go to bed. Sinking into the soft mattress, Star pulled the covers above himself before closing his eyes. Star soon found himself whisked into the dark realm of sleep, soothed by the sound of the rain against the windows. 

He woke to the sound of church bells. Opening his eyes, he found himself basked in the light of a beaming sun. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and upon turning his head, he found himself lost in a field of grass. Sitting up, he realized he was in a tuxedo. It was an awful tuxedo. It was patched together, lazily at that, and it was dusty and overall ugly. Getting up, he turned to the direction the church bells were coming from. He found an elaborate, beautiful church before him. Curious, he stepped forward, wanting to see what was happening. Then he stopped when he finally processed the sight. At the staircase, in front of a podium stood Connie and and Diamond. Diamond’s tuxedo was gorgeous. It was pure white, with a smooth black tie and a nice rose in the jacket pocket. Connie wore an elaborate wedding dress as she looked deep into Diamond’s eyes, with the latter looking back into hers. 

At the Podium, Garnet stood in a fancy suit. She smiled and then spoke. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy, happy matrimony of Diamond Universe, and Connie Maheswaran” 

NO

Star tries to rush into the church, but a pink shield blocks his entrance. “Connie! Stop!” He shouts, crying as he slams against the shield wall. But he can’t get past it. He’s not Diamond.  
Despite the shield, he can hear everything clearly. “Diamond, do you have the ring for your bride?” Asked Garnet. Turning behind him, he retrieved a golden, beautiful wedding ring from a pillow held by Peridot. Star’s heart sinks as he watches Diamond gently take Connie’s hand and slip the ring tenderly onto her finger. “CONNIE!!!” Shouts star. “STOP!!! PLEASE NO! NO NO STOP!!!” He tears flow from his face and stain her ugly, terrible suit as Diamond smiles in his beautiful, perfect Tuxedo. Star continues to slam his fists against the shield. Garnet continues. “Connie, do you have your ring?” Connie turns to the pillow behind her, this one Held up by Amethyst. Connie giggles as she gently slips the ring onto Diamond’s finger.  
“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!!!!” Shouts Star. “CONNIE PLEASE!!! LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!!!” His pleas fall upon deaf ears as the happy, wonderful wedding continues. Above Star, the happy sun is soon surrounded by clouds that begin to boom and thunder. Rain begins to fall down and land on Star. From within the chapel, the wedding continues. “Do you, Diamond Universe, take Connie Maheshwaran to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”  
Diamond replies. “I do” 

Garnet then turns her attention to Connie. “Do you, Connie Maheshwaran, take Diamond Universe to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Connie’s eyes have stars as she replies “I do!”  
Star is saturated with rain water now. He’s cold, he's shivering, and he’s hurt. “Then by the power invested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now Pronounce you, husband and wife!”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Shouts Star at the top of his lungs. Diamond and Connie share a tender, loving kiss as they celebrate their marriage. From within the chapel, cheers erupt as the couple are showered with gifts, attention, and congratulatory words. Star remains outside, crying as he sees the two enjoying their marriage. Falling to his knees, Star holds himself as he begins to sob. Then he sees Connie finally notice him. She gently tugs on Diamond’s shoulder and points at Steven. Soon, the other people in the chapel begin to notice him. Everyone he’s ever known. Bismuth, Lapis, Pearl, Peridot, and others soon have their eyes on Star. Connie giggles, then chuckles, then bursts out laughing at the sight of him. Diamond follows, and soon the entire Chapel is filled with the sound of laughter as Steven with roaring laughter as Star breaks down.

He curls up beside the shield as she knows this is what he gets. He’s not like Diamond. He’s not strong, he’s not powerful, he’s...Star. The worthless, sad, weak human. 

And that’s how he’ll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end! There will be another chapter!


End file.
